Lembranças,amor e muita confusao!
by Hinata Hyuuga xD
Summary: Hinata e tenten,quando pequena foram enviados para fora de sua cidade natal devido a estudos... Elas estão de volta e nem tudo eh como antes... e agora?summary merda u.u


**Disclaimer:** Eu felizmente não possuo naruto...

**Summary:** Hinata e tenten,quando pequena foram enviados para fora de sua cidade natal devido a estudos... mais agora elas estão de volta e as coisas mudaram... e agora?

**Recomendações: Essa fic poderá conter palavriado chulo e também cenas mais quentes.**

**Casais:** NaruxHina,TentenxNeji, SasuxSaku, InoxGaaraxSai,ShikaxTema,KuroxHana.

**Espero que gostem e boa leitura!**

* * *

**O Retorno!** (I'm the back!) 

-Preparem-se senhores passageiros para pousar... Coloquem o cinto de segurança... - Ouvia-se a aeromoça dar as instruçoes pelo radio do aviao.

**oOo**

O aviao fez um pouso perfeito.

A ultima passageira a descer foi uma garota com seus aparentemente 16 anos.Seus cabelos eram longos e chegavam em sua cintura,Tinha um tom meio azulado.Usava uma blusa chinesa(**N/a:**tipo aquela rosa que a tenten usa) azul, e atras vinha o simbolo do clan hyuuga. A blusa era colada em seu corpo dando mais valor as suas curvas.

Os longos cabelos da garota esvoaçavam como se estivesse em uma dança frenetica,devido ao vento forte que anuciava que uma chuva forte estava por vir. Passou seus olhos perolados por todo o local.

-Finalmente estou de volta... - Pensou alto. Tinha um sorriso enorme enfeitando seu rosto. Uma sensaçao de calor invadia seu corpo,tinha sensaçao de estar flutuando.Sua felicidade era imensa,que se alguem lhe perguntasse o que estava sentindo naquele momento,ela nao saberia como responder.

Pegou sua mala, e foi em direçao a saida do aeroporto(**N/A:**A saida eh a entrada,pra pessoas que vaum viajar... o.o). Resolveu ir comer alguma coisa antes de ligar pro seu primo lhe buscar... Afinal estava morrendo de fome.

Parou em frente a umas das lanchonetes do aeroporto e pediu um ramen.

**-Flashback-**

**Estava chovendo forte. Dentro de uma cabana,que era localizada um pouco afastada do condominio Konoha,em um terreno aparentemente abandonado,havia uma luz fraca vinda de um candinheiro,velho e enferrujado,que iluminava todo local. Uma garota de 10 anos,estava de joelhos no chao, e chorava. **

**Seus orbes eram chocolates,apesar de nesse momento estar marejados de lagrimas. **

**Duas garotas aparentemente um ano mais nova,tentava consola-la. Uma delas tinha cabelos loiros,que caiam ate sua cintura. A outra tinha cabelos roseos que passavam um pouco de seus ombros**(**N/A:**a sakura nun tem cabelos longos ainda,pq ela tah deixando crescer nessa epoca...)

**-Calma tenten... nao fica assim nao.-dizia a de cabelos roseos com um tom choroso em sua voz. Fazia esforço para nao chorar tambem.**

**-Eh a sakura tem razao... veja pelo lado bom,vc vai conhecer a alemanha..!- dizia a loira. **

**-Eu nao sei o que eh intercambio- começou um garoto loiro de olhos azuis. - mais sei que vc precisa ser muito inteligente pra passar em um teste daqueles...Nao eh ino?- a loira apenas acenou um sim com a cabeça.**

**-O naruto tem razao...- pronuciou uma loira de cabelos curtos. Estava sentada em uma cadeira perto de uma mesa. Olhava toda a cena com uma certa melancolia em seus olhos. **

**Havia tambem mais tres garotos na sala. Um dos quais parecia estar dormindo. Este estava sentado numa cadeira do lado da loira,e tinha a cabeça **

**"deitada" sobre uma mesa velha, que estava quase caindo aos pedaços. O outro garoto estava enconstado na parede sem dizer uma palavra. E o ultimo estava deitado em um sofa velho,onde dava pra ver as espumas pra fora, e ainda tinha um dos pes quebrado.**

**Foi quando a porta abriu se por completo,batendo com força contra a parede,Dando espaço pra uma garota entrar.Todos naquelas sala pois sua atençao sobre ela. Ela tinha a respiraçao ofegante e estava completamente molhada,suas lagrimas estavam misturados em meio a agua da chuva. Caiu de joelho no chao,em prantos.**

**O garoto do sofa deu um "pulo" pro chao ficando ao seu lado.**

**-Hinata-chan...que foi que aconteceu??-disse ele preocupado.**

**-Kankurou-san...-foi a unica coisa que conseguiu dizer em meios aos soluços. Foi quando um garoto adentrou na cabana. Tambem se encontrava ofegante,e molhado.**

**-Neji-kun?quee aconteceu?-disse tenten se pronuciando pela primeira vez.**

**-A hinata... ela...-disse ele tentando recuperar o folego.-Ela vai se mudar para toquio... morar com a avó.-Todos arregalaram os olhos. Entao...era isso?**

**-A tenten vai pra alemanha.-disse sasuke. Neji,olhou para o moreno,incredulo. Arregalou seus olhos e depois voltou a olhar sua prima e tenten se abraçarem.**

**Todos olhavam aquela cena com um semblante triste. **

**---Fim do Flashback---**

**-**Arigatou e volte sempre!- disse a garçonete pegando o dinheiro e sorrindo. Hinata retribuiu o sorriso e murmurou um "de nada" antes de sair.Caminhava lentamente em direçao ao portao de entrada,onde iria ligar pro seu primo ir lhe buscar. Olhou no relogio. Era 9:00 da noite. Sentiu alguem tocando em seus ombros,lhe "chamando".

Virou se lentamente. Era uma garota. Ela tinha grandes orbes de cor chocolates,tinha a mesma altura que a sua. Seu corpo era mais definido que o seu. Parecia analisa-la. O que será que ela queria?Iria esperar que a mesma,começasse a se pronuciar...

-Vc...Vc eh a hinata hyuuga?- disse a garota que ainda a analisava.Por que essa voz nao lhe era estranha? A garota tambem nao era... parecia que a conhecia de algum lugar... Será que ela era...?!

-Sou. Pera aee!- parou um pouco e olhou novamente a morena a sua frente - Tenten?!- Viu a garota sorrindo pra ela,e acenando um sim com a cabeça. As duas se abraçaram,forte. Faziam bastante tempo que nao se viam...

Precisamente,7 anos.

-Meus deus...quanto tempo!!- murmurou tenten de felicidade,ainda abraçando a amiga. Realmente,faziam muito tempo que nao se viam... Era muita coicidencia.

-Eh mesmo!!-disse hinata,ambas se desfazendo do abraço.- Vc teve contato,por muito tempo com o pessoal daqui?-perguntou hinata enquanto as duas andavam lado a lado,em direçao a saida.

- Nao.-disse ela meio triste.- soh tive contato com a temari durante tres anos... depois que ela se mudou nunca mais tive noticias de ninguem...e vc?

-Bem... Ano passado todinho fiquei sem falar com o meu primo.Ele sempre estava fora quando eu ligava...

-Hum... entendo.

-Ahhh quase ia esquecendo. Espera eu ligar pro meu primo, pra ele vir buscar a gente?-A morena arregalou os olhos.

-A... A gente?Nao precisa,deixa que eu volto de taxi mesmo.

-Nao... vc vem comigo... afinal vc ainda vai morar la no condominio neh?-disse hinata pegando seu celular. Tenten acenou um sim com a cabeça e entao hinata ligou pra neji pedindo que ele viesse buscar-la.

**

* * *

**

As duas se sentaram em um banco que ficava de frente ao portao de entrada do aeroporto(**N/A:**sendo que o banco era do lado de fora). Conversavam animadamente quando uma chuva grossa começou a cair. Apesar de estarem embaixo de um sombreiro(**N/A:** u.u nao sei se esse eh o nome O.O') graças a um vento forte,que acompanhava a chuva, as duas estavam se molhando.

Eram 10:00 e nada de neji chegar.

Os ultimos taxis já haviam abandonado o local faziam uns dez minutos. Apesar do local vazio e um pouco assutador,as duas pareciam nem ter notado nada e continuavam conversando animadamente.

**OO'**

**OO'**

A chuva tinha amenizado um pouco.

Ouviu-se o barulho de alguem pisando em uma poça. As duas se assustaram. afinal,eram duas garotas e pra completar estavam sozinhas. Foi quando hinata avistou a sombra de alguem se aproximando. Sem muito pensar,as duas se levantaram do banco.Qualquer coisa,corriam de volta pra dentro do aeroporto.(**N/A:** OO')

Nao dava pra ver o rosto de quem se aproximava...Porém,dava pra ver pela silhueta que era um homem. Quando chegou a metros de distancia das garotas,parou de andar. Usava um sobretudo preto,e uma sobrinha preta,que estava cobrindo o rosto do homem.

Hinata deu um passo em direçao ao mesmo,com uma certa insegurança.

-Neji?-observou o rapaz,levantar um pouco mais a sombrinha e mostrar seu rosto. Era mesmo o hyuuga. Os lindos olhos perolados os denuciavam nesse momento. Ela sorriu e depois correu para abraça-lo.- tava com saudades,nii-san - disse ela depois de se afastar. Notou o sorriso nos labios do primo.

-Eu tambem... Seja bem-vinda de volta.!

Tenten(**N/A:**genteee ela nao morreu O-o') o analisava incredula. Esse era mesmo o neji?Ele realmente havia mudado muito. Apesar de estar usando o sobretudo,dava pra perceber que o corpo do garoto havia ganhado forma(**N/A:**bastantee forma XD). O seu cabelo,o qual estava preso em um rabo de cavalo,chegava na metade de suas costas.

Se ela estivesse de boca aberta,daria pra ver os longos fios de baba saindo por sua boca...

**OO"**

Desviou os seus perolados olhos de sua prima,para a garota que estava do lado dela.Olhou-a dos pés a cabeça. Ela realmente era bonita. Seu corpo era definido. Seus cabelos estavam presos em dois coques,por uma fita azul,que caia ate a altura de seu queixo(**N/A:**Tipo o cabelo da Chun-li-street fgthers).Parou em seus olhos. Seus olhos... eles nao lhe eram estranho. Na verdade aquela garota nao era estranha...

-Neji!!

-Nani?- perguntou ele,olhando confuso pra sua prima.

-Vc esta bem?Eh a terceira vez que eu te chamo...

-Hai! que foi?

- Ah sim! como eu estava dizendo...-puxou a morena pra mais perto dela.- se lembra da tenten?

Ele a fitou por alguns segundos. Aquele olhar penetrante,fez com que a garota estremessesse,sentiu seu rosto esquentar. Abaixou a cabeça,para que ele nao visse que ela havia corado.

-Hai!-disse ele friamente.Deu as costas pras duas.-Vamos?Jah está ficando tarde.- As duas apressaram o passo,ficando em baixo do guarda-chuva do moreno. Ele guiou-as ate um carro preto,onde abriu a porta de tras,e se afastou pra que ambas entrassem. Assim que elas entraram,fechou a porta do carro e arrudiou,entrando pela porta do passageiro da frente.(**N/a:**vcs entenderam?õõ!)

**OO"**

Assim que entraram no carro,notaram que havia mais alguem no banco do motorista. Hinata sentou perto da janela do lado do banco do neji,e a tenten perto da janela do motorista. A chuva que ainda caia la fora,começara a aumentar novamente. Todos ali(**N/a:**menos o motorista),obvio u.u,observavam a chuva caindo perdidos em seus proprios pensamentos.

O silencio era quebrado apenas pelo barulho da queda da chuva sobre o carro.

_"Esperei tanto por esse momento...Finalmente de volta!"_Sorria a hyuuga. Ela mantinha a cara colada no vidro do carro,e observava cada detalhe da paisagem das ruas de konoha.

_"Pelo visto a cidade nao mudou muito nao..."_Olhou de relance para o garoto sentado no banco da frente. _"Porque?Porque ele foi tao frio?..."_ Seus olhos voltaram para a janela. Sorriu.

Isso nao era importante... nao naquele momento. Ambas sentiam a mesma sensaçao de alguma coisa queimando dentro de si.Uma ansiedade tomou conta de ambas quando perceberam que teriam que esperar ate amanha pra que pudessem rever seus amigos...

**Owari.**

**OO''**

* * *

**N/A:** _Pronto!Finalmente venci a preguiça e postei a fic XD! #shika mode on# Bemm mais eu jah vou começando a escrever o cap 2... e quanto a fic _**"Let's stay together itsumo!" **_podem crer que eu vou att ela tb...Beeem nao tenhu muito o que falar...Espero quee gostemmm dessa fic e,eh claro deixem reviews XD!_

_Se quiserem podem mee xingar a vontade,me processar por fazer vcs lerem essa merda... mais onegai #olhos brilhando# mandemmm reviews!!!_

_Kissus_

_Hina Hyuuga XD_


End file.
